when the truth lies
by diff-r-ent-1
Summary: when hinata is kidnapped by the sound, her true self appeares. can her friends handle the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**A new one-shot! Shocking, isn't it? **

"Hokage-sama"

Tsunade looked at her secretary, Shizune, whose face had become very pale. She knew immediately that something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"The ANBU have come back from their mission, they followed a summoned animal that bore the Konoha headband as a necklace and found one of the hiding places of Orochimaru. However, there was no sign of the enemy or anything else. Only a videotape was found, it appeared to be left behind on purpose, but not by Orochimaru."

"If that sneaky bastard didn't leave us the message, then who did?"

"We don't know Ma'am, all we know is that it was hidden to be easily found by someone who would be searching the lair. A strand of dark hair was found along with this note."

Tsunade read the note quickly, it said:

_Let the truth finally be known to anyone but the Snake Sannin.  
This will be my final act as a Konoha nin.  
I shall never come back alive, but I shall never intentionally harm the village either.  
Please respect this wish of mine, and let me be!_

"This must be from the Uchiha. Oh damn, those old farts on the council won't like this."

The blond woman sighed deeply and started watching the tape. It appeared to be a surveillance tape, the rare thing was that it had sound. A dark room with limited light was visible on the screen.

The two women kept watching the tape, a lot of gasping could be heard outside the office, and if one would've been able to see their faces, they would have seen a mixture of surprise, horror and occasionally smiles.

When the tape was done, Tsunade had a hard glance in her eyes, and her friend had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Suddenly, the blonde Hokage couldn't handle it anymore. She threw her sake bottle out of the window (yes people it was that bad) and told her dark haired friend to get the rookie nine, their sensei's, and Hyuuga Hiashi.

While Shizune went and gathered the requested people Tsunade ordered one of her secretaries to copy the video, and send the copy to Suna, with the order that it was only to be watched by the Kazekage and his siblings

*'*'*'*'*'*'A Short While Later*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

"TSUNADE BAA-CHAN, WHAT ARE WE ALL DOING HERE?

"Quiet Naruto, it's serious." They all were amazed when the orange clad youngster did as he was told.

Perhaps he'd changed more then they'd thought, during his travels. Or perhaps it was the fact that he almost lost his good friend Gaara that still had an impact on him, but he didn't open his mouth again.

While some of the gang were still being dazed by this strange Naruto behavior, Chouji looked around, he had the feeling someone was missing from their little group.

"Hokage-sama, where's Hinata-chan?"

Shino and Kiba at each other and then both looked at their sensei who shook her head seriously.

"We would like to inquire if this assembly is with the purpose of notifying us about our missing teammate. It would explain the presence of one certain individual who otherwise has nothing to do with our group."

When some people looked questioningly at Shino, Kiba sighed and explained:

"He wants to know if the meeting is about Hinata, it would explain why the head of the Hyuuga clan is here at the moment since he has no business with us otherwise." He paused for a moment

"Which suits our team just fine." While saying this, the present members of Team Eight shot an angry look at the ice-cold clan leader.

"I have nothing to do with the absence of my eldest daughter; I assumed she was on a mission with her team for the whole week. As for why I was called here, I have no idea."

Then they heard the cold voice of the head of the village.

"So you just presumed your daughter had left with her team, without checking this story with the families of the other members of her team? And you guys just assumed her father forbid her to see you and didn't even try to visit her?"

Hiashi remained silent, but Kiba retorted angrily:

"It wouldn't have been the first time, and every time we tried to visit her, we weren't allowed to see her." He closed his eyes in frustration and continued shakily. "After a couple of times, she begged us not to try seeing her if it happened again."

He opened his eyes and an angry look at the elder male. "Apparently her 'punishment' was harder if we tried to contact her."

This caused the other teams and sensei's in the room to shoot incredulous looks at the father of one of the sweetest kunoichi in the village.

Tsunade sighed sadly and shook her head while saying:

"Well I can tell you that neither was she kept at the Hyuuga compound, nor was she on a mission with her team."

Everyone turned their attention back to the blonde sitting behind the desk.

"Hinata Hyuuga was kidnapped by the sound."

This caused them all to pale considerately.

"What? How?" Kurenai whispered softly. She was obviously upset, the same with both Ino and Sakura. Who knew what could happen to the poor girl while imprisoned by the awful Orochimaru. Surely the tender-hearted girl couldn't handle that.

"WE HAVE TO RESCUE HER!!!!! WE CAN'T ALLOW THET HORRIBLE SNAKE TO TAKE ANOTHER KONOHA NIN!! SASUKE WAS BAD ENOUGH, I WILL NOT ALLOW HIM TO HAVE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS AND MAKE HER LIFE MISERABLE!!!"

"Calm down Naruto! Of course I'll allow you to go look for her, but before doing that, I think all of you need to see something very important."

She made everyone sit down on chairs in front of a rather large tv, so they could all see and hear everything and then started the video.

*'*'*'*'*'*VIDEO*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

A dark room, barely lit. After a while, more lights were turned on and a chair became visible. It wasn't an empty chair though, a person was bound to it.

This individual was female, had long black-blue hair, and was blindfolded while her clothes had shreds in it and were barely covering the appropriate zones. Where skin was bared, cuts and bruises were visible. Just below the blindfold a black bruise was beginning to form.

*'*'*'*'*'*REAL ROOM*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

Ino gasped loudly, the blond girl threw herself into Chouji's arms and hid her face . All the boys winced and Kiba , Naruto and Neji were clenching their fists. Even Hiashi's mask slipped a bit. You could almost barely see a hint of anger in his eyes but not even a second later it was gone again.

Then Kakashi's words washed through the room and stunned it's occupants even more.

"No blood on the blindfold, and no tear marks, they didn't take her eyes, and she hasn't cried, not even once."

Everyone turned towards the ex-ANBU and then looked for themselves, indeed the blindfold was dry. They hadn't touched her eyes, and she hadn't cried. Then suddenly something happened.

*'*'*'*'*'*VIDEO*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

Another person entered the room through the shadows. Black hair, bad fashion sense and onyx eyes. Sasuke Uchiha had arrived. He took of the blindfold, only to see … closed eyes. She didn't even open them.

"Too scared to open your eyes, Hyuuga? You should use them while you still have them."

"No thanks, I do not wish for my last view here to be of your duck butt hairdo."

This response caused both teens to gasp, end turn red. Of course you'd expect the Uchiha to be red with anger, and the Hyuuga with embarrassment. Strangely enough it was the other way around.

Sasuke was embarrassed to be told off by a so called, shy little mouse, while Hinata was furious.

"I can't believe you bastards game me a truth serum. Of course I shouldn't have been surprised, what could be lower then a couple of sneaky little snakes, hiding in the grass?"

This time both were red in anger.

"Now listen to me you little weakling, you're going to answer some questions for me, or else …"

"Or else what? You'll give me the same hairdo as you? You'll torture me? Come on what can you do to me, that someone hasn't already done before you? You can only be chosen to be my inquisitor for three reasons and none of them are good."

"Oh? Really? Do tell, what are those reasons?"

It remained silent for a while, Hinata seemed to ponder about something, but then she smiled and said:

"Alright, I'll tell you. But remember, I can't lie so I'll tell you the hard truth.

First one, you're an ex-villager of Konoha. Orochi-baka must think I'll be more open to you because I'll be sure you would never betray the village, and one day you'll come back to us."

The girl started chuckling "Yeah right, as if that'll happen. You're perfectly capable of betraying the village. I believe there's not an ounce of loyalty in that body of yours."

This left the dark-haired male speechless.

*'*'*'*'*'*REAL ROOM*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

And not only him, everyone in the room couldn't believe their ears, Tsunade and Shizune, who had seen this already were over the shock and were laughing their asses off while looking at the looks on everyone's faces.

It didn't take long however for Shikamaru to get over his shock and utter silently:

"It's always the quiet ones."

This made Choji and Shino smile, while Kiba laughed loudly with the Hokage and her assistant. Kurenai's tears stopped and she worried a little less. Surely if Hinata could insult her captor, she wasn't that badly hurt.

Kakashi uttered a 'interesting', Tenten was cheering her on inside while grinning wildly on the outside, and all the others were still in a severe case of mental shock. Especially Hiashi who would've never thought it was possible for his meek daughter to insult such a strong ninja.

*'*'*'*'*'*VIDEO*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

"Second reason then, it's obvious that you were the most wanted man in the whole village, so your idiot of a snaky teacher hoped perhaps you could seduce me into cooperating, unfortunately you probably never told him I was one of the only females who has never ever been interested in you. Imagine that, right?" a grin was clearly visibly on the angelic face of the otherwise so softly spoken girl.

The truth serum sure did some strange things to her attitude, or perhaps it didn't and this was how she really was? NO, NOT POSSIBLE…right?

"Then you've got the third reason, since I always avoided you in the academy you figured perhaps I feared you and you could scare me into giving you the answers."

By the silence of the boy she could tell she was right.

"Dead wrong again git, I avoided you because I couldn't stand your attitude towards others, and all the noise those fan girls of yours made."

Something she said ticked Sasuke off, cause he started screaming at her.

"MY ATTITUDE? DO YOU REALLY THINK I CARE ABOUT MY FREAKING ATTITUDE? I WAS TRAUMATIZED AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH?"

For the first time since the blindfold was off Hinata opened her eyes, and they were burning with anger. Her byakugan was activated (without any signs)

"OH BOOHOO POOR LITTLE UCHIHA WHO'S SOB STORY IS KNOW THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE LAND OF FIRE AND PERHAPS BEYOND. YOU NEVER THOUGHT THERE MIGHT BE PEOPLE WHO'VE HAD IT EVEN WORSE THEN YOU? NOW? DID YOU?"

The boy sneered; "If you're talking about your crush …" He was interrupted by Hinata.

"Naruto's not my crush, he never was. And yes I was talking about him, but about other people too."

"Then tell me, what could be worse than seeing your brother kill your parents?" he challenged her with a confident smirk on his face. Causing her to knit her eyebrows together.

"Tell me first, do you have any happy memories about you family at all? A family picnic? A fun training session with your dad? Your mother singing in the kitchen?"

He started thinking about it, yes there had been a lot of happy days with his parents, and even though he doesn't want to admit it, Itachi used to be a good older brother.

So grudgingly he nodded.

"Congratulations, that's more than can be said about Naruto or Gaara" then she silently whispered: "or me."

Sasuke didn't understand, confused he asked:

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about people's lives here. For starters, because the village is too stupid to recognize a person for who he is; Naruto had to fend for himself since the age of five.

At that age he was thrown out of the orphanage; not that it was a big loss mind you. I know for a fact that he was beaten by both the children and the adults frequently.

So he lived on his own ever since and had to go through hell to survive. The shops hardly ever sold him anything, and if something was sold it was highly overpriced and barely edible."

Her heartbeat was rising so she took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"I'll stop there before I get carried away; but know that this is just a hint of what he went through. I bet you never paid attention to his wincing in class right? It was just another way to gain attention right?"

She looked down again and sighed heavily.

"The guy is so strong, I know of no one else who would have survived what he went through. And after all that he still wants to protect that village with his life.

They all made a huge mistake taking a jailor for its prisoner, but I bet he's going to be the best Hokage the village ever had. And this even though they really don't deserve him.

Don't you think so too?"

The blonde's ex-teammate couldn't utter a word; he was shocked to the core by what he heard.

"What, he considered you his best friend and you didn't know, oh come on what kind of a friend are you?

And I thought it was bad when you didn't defend him from the violent pink haired girl. She's his other best friend, his crush, his teammate too and still she beats him up every day; and what for?"

She stopped to answer her own question in a sneering way. "Well let's see, last time I saw her knocking him head first into a wall and that was because he had a cold and he accidentally sneezed in her hair."

She wanted to add a sarcastic remark 'that it was such a good reason', but because of the truth serum, she couldn't. So she did the next best thing. She sneered again and said:

"For some reason I don't think that punch didn't help him with his headache. And guess what? One little word of you could have probably made her stop hurting him."

*'*'*'*'*'*REAL ROOM*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

Everyone had become silent, practically none of them had known to what horrible things their cheery blond friend had had to go through. All the girls were either crying or had tears in their eyes. Sakura didn't dare look at her teammate. Feeling ever so guilty for what she did to him.

All of them looked at Naruto with sorrow, compassion and pity.

The blonde himself, however, didn't even glance at them, he looked at the screen, tears in his eyes at what this girl had said about him, she called him strong, she said the village doesn't deserve him, she practically yelled out that she knew of kyuubi and that she wasn't bothered by it.

"How did she know?" "She's always watching you, we all thought she was in love with you, but apparently we were wrong, she couldn't have lied when she said she never had a crush on you."

He looked at the speaker, Kurenai, and saw everyone's looks; he was surprised first and then grew angry.

"Stop pitying me, you never did so before and I don't need you to start now." He growled and everyone avoided his looks, except Tsunade who smiled proudly at him like a mother at her son.

*'*'*'*'*'*VIDEO*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

"Then let's look at the present Kazekage; Sabaku no Gaara. Oh god, the guy survived more assassination attempts then you got date invitations. And guess what?"

Sasuke looked at her in shock, and shook his head. So Hinata continued in a bitter tone

"They were sent by his own father. The reason?"

She scoffed angrily.

"Something went wrong during his birth; a mistake was made by the man himself and he couldn't bear with the consequences."

Hinata was getting angry again, but this time she didn't calm down, apparently she felt a lot of compassion for the Kazekage.

"No wonder the poor guy didn't dare to love anyone but himself. His own uncle, who Gaara thought cared for him tried to murder him while saying he hated the child, who was then about six years.

In a serious voice Hinata continued but what she said next sounded very weird coming out of the normally so gentle girl.

"I'm almost sorry that that snake next door killed Gaara's father. I'm sure he would've loved to do it himself, and I would've loved to see it happen. The bastard deserved to suffer to do such a thing to his own kid."

Still in fury she looked back up at Sasuke, the onlookers couldn't see her face at that moment, but it must have been filled with anger, for it made The Uchiha, the human icicle, back away in something akin to fear.

She narrowed her eyes and said in a dark tone.

"Strange isn't it? How some people get saved while their whole family perishes, while others have to safe themselves from getting killed by them."

She stopped talking, pondered some things, then continued.

"Besides" she said "there are untold depths to your story."

Her words hung in the room like dust particles, almost unnoticeable, but suddenly a light shines on them and they can't be ignored anymore.

"What are you talking about, wench! Tell me!!"

As a response she just shook her head. "I won't tell you, because it isn't mine tell."

And that was it, he could demand whatever he wanted, the quiet girl just shook her head.

So in the end Sasuke gave up, then he shocked the brunette by asking: "So what's the story about yourself?"

"There's n-n-nah-noth oh damn that truth serum. Ugh It's none of your business."

*'*'*'*'*'*REAL ROOM*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

In suna:

A certain redhead was watching the tape, together with his siblings. Surprised that there was this girl who felt so much of his sorrow. He hadn't expected anyone to understand his life, and here this Hyuuga, a supposed weakling, said she wanted to see him kill his own father(something he had wanted for a looooong time).

"Wasn't she that quiet girl who lost to her cousin and almost got herself killed?"

"Yes she's the same girl Kankuro, we met a few times during missions and became sort of friends, but I never knew her like this, wow what a change."

Temari said, clearly impressed by the strength that went out of the usually timid girl

Then both siblings were surprised once again by their brother uttering one word:

"Remarkable"

It hardly ever happened that Gaara found something, never mind someone, remarkable.

In Konoha:

"What does she mean her own life? I didn't think anything extremely un-youthful happened in her life, right Neji?" Lee asked his teammate.

"I'm not exactly sure what she meant with it Lee." The boy said with a pensive look towards his uncle who suddenly didn't look very solid anymore.

**I've split the story into two, if I hadn't it would've been 17 pages long in word. Something tells me that is a bit too much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next part, I'm telling you, a chapter of 17 pages, it's just too much, isn't it?.**

_In Konoha:_

"_What does she mean her own life? I didn't think anything extremely un-youthful happened in her life, right Neji?" Lee asked his teammate. _

"_I'm not exactly sure what she meant with it Lee." The boy said with a pensive look towards his uncle who suddenly didn't look very solid anymore._

*'*'*'*'*'*VIDEO*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

Sasuke retorted to her statement.

"Actually, it is my business, you said it's worse than my own story, I'll be the judge of that. So far you were right about people having I worse than me."

It was his turn to sneer, but when she just shook her head he tried to provoke her.

"Abused orphans, assassination attempts, they had a bad childhood. You however are the spoiled heir of one of the eldest, and most powerful families in the whole village. I seriously doubt you had a bad life. What went wrong? Daddy didn't get you the pony you wanted for your seventh birthday?"

He didn't exactly get the reaction he wanted though. Hinata simply gave him a sad smile and asked in her usual voice:

"Do you really want to know when I was a child?"

She looked as vulnerable as she usually did. Everyone would thing all the previous things had been an act, if it hadn't been for the truth serum. After a short nod from the dark haired boy, she started her story.

"You heard the most of it since Neji told the story during the chuunin exams. Since then word spread quickly."

Indeed he had so he gave her another sharp nod, she nodded back and continued.

"An ambassador came to Konoha; however it was all a trick. The Cloud wasn't interested in the peace treaty. All they ever wanted was a strong Kekkei Genkai. They wanted the Byakugan. So that night someone sneaked into the compound and …"

"Yeah I know, I know. They tried to kidnap you; your father saved you; the Cloud was pissed and your uncle took your father's place and was killed. As far as I can see you came out best in this story."

He didn't see the problem; she didn't lose her father, and she obviously wasn't killed; why was she telling this.

"Indeed that's the part that people know. Of course The hyuuga head was strong enough to save his daughter. Of course the enemy couldn't have harmed the three year old child, right?"

The girl's voice became bitter.

If they had done a check-up, they would have discovered that the culprit had some time on his hands before he had to leave my room. And since he hadn't had a woman in a long while he decided that he should have some … 'fun' … first."

She kept quiet for a while.

"The thing that happened to me, shouldn't have happened to a young girl, never mind a three year old!"

*'*'*'*'*'*REAL ROOM*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

In Konoha:

They were all silent; none of them would have thought that this would've been possible. None of them knew.

Shizune cried again. She had seen this once before, but that didn't make it any easier. Tsunade softly rubbed her friend's back. The tears were in her eyes too. If she would've been in the village at that time, perhaps she could've forced the Hyuuga's to let her check the girl.

Hiashi was stunned, he sat on his chair is if he were stone. He never knew…. It wasn't his fault right? HE NEVER KNEW!!

And a single little tear unnoticed by anyone dropped onto his leg, where it soaked into the fabric of his trousers. The first tear that left the eye of the Hyuuga clan head since his brother died.

All the others were sitting there, wide eyed horrified at the news they just heard. The girl was raped? At the early age of 3? And she never told a living soul till now? How was it possible?

The teenager, they thought could be read as a book, apparently held more secrets then they thought.

In Suna:

Temari and Kankuro were looking worriedly at their younger brother. The redheaded Kazekage was simply said: furious. His hands were shacking and the as a result so was the all of the sand in the office (which happened to be a lot).

They had no idea what caused it. Of course the girl's story was sad; Temari was pissed of too, since the girl was her friend; but Gaara hardly knew the girl.

Gaara couldn't feel anything but anger. He finally found a girl that realized how he felt all these years and directly he got to hear that she was abused too. It didn't seem right to him. He had suffered enough for the two of them, so why did she have too?

*'*'*'*'*'*VIDEO*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

"So they never …"

"Figured it out? No they didn't. Amazing isn't it? The clan with the 'all-seeing-eyes' can be as blind as a badger when it concerns their own family.

Their own ego is too big to consider the fact that perhaps they weren't good enough, perhaps they made a mistake or better yet, they let other people make mistakes one of their own. Oh hey and guess what?" She said smug. "That's the truth!"

She sounded very bitter again, and no one could blame her.

"So life went on, I was just a kid, but I had a pretty good idea of what had happened to me.

In our clan purity is very important; a bride won't be accepted if she isn't pure anymore. So you can guess that I felt filthy; I felt unworthy of being a part of the clan. Especially since all of the elder Hyuuga's never minded telling me how weak I was, how pathetic, how unfit to be the heir."

She chuckled darkly.

"One day I tried counting how many direct and indirect insults I got. I stopped at noon; if I wasn't mistaken, I got to about 200. About a fourth of those insults came from my father.

But after a couple of months, guess what? I stopped caring. Who cared if I wasn't worthy enough to be a part of the almighty Hyuuga clan?"

"What about your mother?"

"What about her?"

"Didn't she notice anything?"

Hinata stared at the boy, a puzzled expression on her face.

"You don't know a lot about clan polities, do you Uchiha?

All the members of the head branch marry for political reasons, not love or feelings. That's something for the side branch. My mother was chosen because she was wealthy and used to be a kunoichi so she was strong.

She hated her life and her marriage. That woman never noticed anything about me; you see she only had one thing to enjoy in her life, training her medical talents. However, to train that you need injuries, right?"

She shook her head, a sad smile formed on her lips again.

"She lived alone in our vacation house, with no people around her, only me being forced by the family to visit her so they wouldn't be bothered with me.

Unfortunately I was a very careful child, no scrapes or anything from playing, so she had to inflict some injuries herself. Of course she made sure everything visible was healed before I returned to the clan house."

*'*'*'*'*'*REAL ROOM*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

Once again the room was quiet. Not only was the young victim of rape unsupported by her family, she was also abused by her own mother? It seemed too much to handle for one child, and it would explain why no one ever saw her true self.

In Suna:

'Mother, you would never have done that to me, would you?'

For the first time in years, the young red-headed boy thought back to his own mother, who he had never known. Wondering how it would have been, if she had survived.

*'*'*'*'*'*VIDEO*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

Hinata's eyes stared unseeingly in the shadows, remembering her young years.

"At some moment I decided that I would get out of that farce they call a family, but I would have to be strong to do that, and it would have to come as a surprise. So I pretended to be much weaker in training then I actually was, at night I trained harder and harder so I would be able to survive on my own."

"So all this time, in the academy, the missions, the chuunin exams, all of it. It was an act?"

She thought it through.

"Not exactly, my capacities were stronger yes, but I never pretended to be weak if it would endanger anyone.  
Besides it's not as if I was the only one to hide my true abilities in school. A lot of the rookies didn't do their best on tests. It was already known that if you were the best of the class, you would get in an unbalanced team.

I only interacted with people I really wanted to interact with, my friends really are my friends, it was more like a mask, something to keep me safe."

Then she grinned.

"If you wondered if I actually pretended to dislike you, I really have to disappoint you. I never got what those other girls saw in you. It got me thinking the day after you went traitor."

He turned red again, but anger or embarrassment? It wasn't clear cause before he could react she continued.

"Was it your brains? That didn't make any sense, both Shikamaru and Neji are smarter then you.

Your strength? Naruto is just as strong, and he has the title of most surprising ninja.

Your looks? No that couldn't be it. Lee has a much more muscled body, and you just can't beat Gaara in any compartment. Especially not with that hair!"

She gave him a mocking look.

"Your sense of humor? You wouldn't recognize a joke of it danced naked in front of you. Unlike Kiba who can get anyone to laugh when they feel sad.

Was it your mysterious act? That can't be it, really! Shino is so much more mysterious, he has got you totally beat there.

And last but not least it definitely can't be your personality; the person with the best personality of our age is obviously Chouji. The fellow is so sweet to everybody, and he's always there for his friends.

So I came to the rather obvious conclusion, it had to be the name. I think it's a rather lame reason, but I guess some girls are just so shallow, I'm so glad Ino got over it. I'm still hoping Sakura got over it too. Tenten was always too smart to fall for it, so was Temari"

*'*'*'*'*'*REAL ROOM*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

All the guys were red, the shyest girl of their age had just said to the most wanted guy in all of Konoha that they were better than him in one way or another.

For the girls, it was as if they really saw the guys for the for the first time. After looking at each other for a while, they all looked away, and avoided each other's looks.

The sensei's all had to do their best not to laugh; it was hard though, very hard.

In Suna:

Gaara had calmed down again, and he even turned a bit red in the face, but that went unnoticed by his two siblings who were quarrelling because she hadn't said anything about Kankuro.

Since the girl had called him handsome he started studying her, he suddenly noticed that her clothes left little to the imagination because of the shreds. He was glad his brother and sister were still going at it so they didn't notice the little blood trailing from his nose.

*'*'*'*'*'*VIDEO*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

"I DON'T CARE THAT YOU DON'T LIKE ME!!!! I just want to know, if you are so strong as you say, what happened during the chuunin exams?"

She noticed her averting hadn't worked and sighed deeply.

"Damn I thought I could sidetrack you. Well I really tried to help Naruto in the first part as he may have told you, but I didn't do it because of some crush. I helped that boy for years without him noticing, putting things where he could find it easily, making sure he got some food, supporting him, all sorts of things."

She looked so convinced, sitting there. She was obviously glad she could do something for the boy.

He deserved to be helped, I felt for him"

She stopped there. And continued back on track.

"In the forest I met Gaara for the first time; our team was looking at him while he killed team from the Rain village. I saw into his eyes with my byakugan and that's when something connected in my brain, he wasn't pure either, he was strong, he was broken too. I fell in love immediately."

Then she stopped, shocked at what she had said. She looked at her feet again. Mumbling things quietly:

"I really shouldn't have said that, stupid truth serum, damn bastards."

"Go on."

Hinata lifted her head in surprise.

*'*'*'*'*'*REAL ROOM*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

In Suna:

"Please tell me I imagined that. The quiet shy girl that tried to heal everyone didn't just say she fell in love with Gaara while she saw him kill three ninja's?"

"Sorry Temari, we all heard it. So Gaara, what did you think about that? Gaara?"

They looked at their brother who just sat there, staring at the screen unable to get the fact that someone, besides his siblings, loved him for who he was, not because he was the Kazekage.

In Konoha:

"She did all that for me?" Naruto was in a daze, he never knew it, no one did. If he had known he would've been able to thank her. But now he could, and he would! As soon as the tape was finished he wouldn't stop before finding this girl and thank her for everything she has done for him.

"Did she just say that she fell in love with the guy that would've killed us in about a second?"

They could only nod as an answer to the very unnecessary question Kiba posed.

Shizune smiled softly and said she thought they would be sweet together. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy but she just kept on smiling.

*'*'*'*'*'*VIDEO*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

"We had the forest of death, I guess you had no further strange things there, so tell me what happened with Neji, I heard he almost killed you, Kakashi showed me the tape of all the prelims, you didn't look as strong as you claim to be."

For what seemed like the thousand's time, the bound girl sighed.

"Indeed, but when I saw our names on that board I fell into quite a depression, you see throughout the years, my father's insults and Neji's hatred were wearing me down.

So I decided that I had lived long enough and it was time to see if Neji would take his revenge. After all he deserved it since I took away his father. I realize now that it isn't so, but back then I was convinced that I was doing the right thing."

She frowned and continued.

"It was a moment of weakness and during my stay in the hospital I got out of the depression and realized that I had caused a lot of trouble. Keeping the mask was getting very hard so I let it grow, I grew more in character and eventually I found something in my training I could tell the truth about towards my teammates."

She smiled proudly, content with her achievements.

"I started creating a new way of handling the gentle fist. A couple of new attacks and defenses, and guess what? It made things much more fun!"

"But your family?"

"Yeah, they never noticed about that either. I on the other hand started noticing more and more about them. I started studying the clan laws. It made me realize that some changes are going to have to be made. Otherwise the family will collapse forever. Creating chaos and destruction, something the village doesn't need a times like these."

"So what? What's it to you? I thought you were going to leave them?"

"Like I said, if that happened, it would be bad for the village. I may not be loyal to my clan, but I am loyal to my family, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, the rest of the rookie nine, the sand siblings and team guy, their sensei's, Tsunade and Shizune, even Kotetsu and Izumo were always so kind to me that I started seeing them as my big brothers."

*'*'*'*'*'*REAL ROOM*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

They were really touched; this girl saw all of them as one big family. They weren't surprised though. Deep inside every one of them felt the same. They were just one big, weird family.

Hiashi felt something ache inside of him, it had started early in the video, and now it became worse when he heard his first-born, disregarding him as a part of her family.

Hearing this part again, Tsunade started thinking about something and said to Shizune:  
"Please remind me to show this tape to Kotetsu and Izumo. They deserve to know what happened to 'their little sister'."

"Yes ma'am."

In Suna:

"Family?"

"Wow, who would've thought? It's not like we actually saw her a lot." Temari shook her head softly.

"Perhaps, she would've preferred us as in-laws?" Kankuro said with a grin but didn't even dare look at his younger brother afterwards.

If he had looked however, he would see a small smile on that certain brother's face.

*'*'*'*'*'*VIDEO*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

Suddenly Hinata sighed deeply.

"It won't happen though. I can't fix the Hyuuga's problems anymore, and it's all because of the pedophile next door."

"Yeah, unfortunately you won't get out of here alive. Or with your eyes intact."

"Not exactly what I meant. What I meant was that when I get out of here, my cover will be lost and I won't be able to remain a part of the clan any longer, actually I believe I won't remain in the village anymore."

"So you think you'll be able to break out? That's funny. Last time I checked you were tied down on a chair, completely helpless and unable to escape."

The dark haired girl grinned happily.

"Indeed, that was the case last time you checked. That was a while ago wasn't it? And I do believe my plan to distract you worked well enough, so it's time to get started on that escaping thing."

After saying that shock appeared on Sasuke's face when she broke her ties and got out of the chair.

Before he thought of using his sharingan, Hinata touched his forehead with two fingers and said in a silent cold voice: _"Genjutsu: nightmare of a thousand memories."_

Without a sound the avenger slid to the ground and started convulsing.

The previous Hyuuga calmly started signing and summoned a wolf with a Konoha headband as its collar.

"Go to the ANBU office in Konoha, you remember where it is?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good, get them here please, then you can disappear. Next time I call on you I'll give you a reward, alright?"

The Wolf nodded it's head and disappeared with a poof. After the smoke disappeared, Hinata turned her head towards the camera and said:

"Now what to do with this?" Before doing something that turned it off.

*'*'*'*'*'*REAL ROOM*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

"This video was found by the ANBU team that followed the Wolf to this empty lair of Orochimaru, together with a note that said that Hinata isn't coming back to the village, and never will."

Tsunade looked at the quiet occupants of the room. It was a lot to take in after all. One of the biggest things in their entire life probably.

"Like I said, I won't stop you from searching for our friend, but do you really want to keep her here where she doesn't want to be?

You know that if she returns she'll get in a lot of trouble. Perhaps she has found a place to stay and is happy right now?"

They all agreed with a sad smile and some of them with tears in their eyes.

In Suna:

"Well this was certainly a surprise." Kankuro said, still in a daze.

"Indeed it was, it really was." Gaara said solemnly

Temari said nothing for once; she was trying to wipe her tears away before her brothers saw them.

All three of them were shook out of their thoughts by a timid knock on the door.

"Kazekage-sama, there is some shinobi who wishes to see you about becoming a citizen of or village."

Gaara knew he had to continue his duty. He couldn't just take a day off, unfortunately. So he let his secretary send the shinobi in, and dismissed his still very emotional siblings.

When the person entered his office, he was looking out of his window, thinking about the girl he just really met on a video tape, a girl he fell in love with before the footage was ended.

A small chough made him turn his head, and upon seeing his visitor, his heartbeat went into a frenzy.

"Kazekage-sama, I am here to ask you, to allow me to live in your village. I would serve you with my life and with my death."

The words cleared his head again and he answered simply.

"Before I decide anything, I have three questions for you to answer." The trespasser was surprised, but nodded and Gaara started:

"Question one: Is that truth serum they gave you still active?"

Hinata was shocked, but saw a videotape out of the corner of her eye which explained a lot, so she just cursed under her breath and nodded, looking at the floor, not daring to look the redhead in the eye.

"Question two: Do you really love me?"

The anxious girl it her lip and uttered a defeated yes, she was afraid to think about what he would do now. He left his place next to the window and stood in front of her.

When she wouldn't meet his eye he took her chin and softly turned her head so green met lavender.

"Question three: Would you stop me if I kissed you?"

Lavender eyes spread wide open, while green ones closed. An answer was unnecessary; Gaara closed the distance between them and started kissing Hinata softly.

**The end**

**You know I'm thinking about an epilogue. Perhaps I'll get one, perhaps I won't. depends on the reviews.**


End file.
